Incredibles 3: Syndrome Reborn
Incredibles 3: Syndrome Reborn is a 2025 computer animated superhero film,it is also the sequel of Incredibles 2 and the 11th movie of Pixar Supers Universe. Plot Synopsis Everyone's favourite superhero family is back in Incredibles 3: Syndrome Reborn!Two years after the events of The Incredibles and Incredibles 2,the family is still having the relax-fighting crimes days,but then a group name The Syndromes trying to do something very horrible!They tried to rivive Syndrome as a AI-robot! Plot Plot Two years ago (when the supers was famous again), a 17 years old boy Vector Villalon who love villains, called two other villain fans to revenge for Syndrome, they met in a secret base,they decided to name their group the Syndromes who was trying to revive Syndrome... Two years later,the Incredibles was having a fight with a supervillain name the Robber Duck,which is a robber who drunk a potion which let people become a duck forever.After they defeated him,Robber Duck said that a group of villains are coming for the Incredibles.They returned to their home,but then a three teens group came and blown a half of the Incredibles's home.The teens later shouted their group name out,the Syndromes!They kipnapped Dash and Violet and got on their own plane.They flew away!Bob and Helen thought they lost their children....but then Lucius,Voyd and He-Lectrix shown up and help them to chase the plane,they drove the Incredi-Ski and chase the plane.They have arrived to the Land of Villains,the home of all unknown villains and some villains we have known.They went to Syndromes's Fotress,but it's too late...the Syndromes has revived Syndrome by using high-tech.They had a fight with Syndromes,Syndome the evil Gy-Bots and 2 villains joined the fight !Bob punched Syndrome in face and Syndrome flew away.After they saved the childrens,they took the Syndromes to the Villain-Prison in Metroville.After the events,Edna designed new super-suits for the Incredibles!5 months later,Robber Duck shown up again and the Incredibles are ready to fight again! normal life):Jack-Jack was in kindergarten but one time a bully punched him and Jack-Jack was very angry then he made the school on fire...fortunately no one was hurt but Rick Dicker erased the people of the school's memories.(After they defeated Robber Duck which they didn't take Jack-Jack)Violet met a new boyfriend name Gordon Quinn,which secretly has powers...(Before Robber Duck shown up in the end)The Incredibles,Frozone,second grade heroes and Gazerbeam has a party together...but suddenly the Incredibles have new mission vs the Robber Duck!(After the title card opening.) In the mid-credits,Syndrome was shown lost in space,behind him was a unknown planet... In the end-credits scene,a strong human-like alien with a alien sicenist shown up....strong alien wear a ring and laughs... Cast Jason Lee as Syndrome - He's not Buddy Pine anymore!He is now the horrible AI-robot Syndrome! Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl - The wife of Bob Parr and the mother of Dash,Jack and Violet. Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr/Purplesheild - Violet is now 16 years old and she is worried about going to college. T.B.A as Bob Parr/Mr.Incredible - The husband of Helen Parr and the father of the kids. T.B.A as Dash Parr/Speedyboy - Dash is now 12 years old and he is worried about being a teen. T.B.A as Jack'Jack-Jack'Parr/Ultimate - Jack-Jack is going to kindergarten!What problems he will faces? T.B.A as Lucius Best/Frozone - Again as the ally of Incredibles. Brad Bird as Edna Mode - The superhero suit designer. T.B.A as Vector Villalon/The SY - A fanboy of supervillains. T.B.A as Kitty Krayser/The ND - One of the members of the Syndromes. T.B.A as Dan Darren/The ROME - The smartest member of the Syndromes. T.B.A as Robber Duck - A robber who became a duck. Sophia Bush as Karen/Voyd - Cameo. T.B.A as He-Lectrix - Cameo Tom Holland as Walter Watson/Waterkid - Cameo. T.B.A as Rick Dicker - Cameo Cameron Boyce - Gordon Quinn - Violet's new boyfriend which secretly has powers but Violet didn't know . Other silent characters:Concretia Mason/Brick,Screech,Gus Burns/Reflux,Krushauer,Bomb Voyage(appeared in Land of Villains),Rollergrrl(appeared in Land of Villains),Mezmerella(appeared in Land of Villains,Evelyn Deavor's cousin). Honey Best had a scene in the movie which was cut, again Honey didn't appeared. Merchandise * Mr.Incredible(with beard) plush. * Elastigirl(new suit with Incredibles X Elastigirl logo) plush. * Violet Parr/Purplesheild(new suit) plush. * Dash Parr/Speedyboy(new suit) plush. * Jack-Jack Parr/Ultimate(new suit) plush. * Lucius Best/Frozone plush + Walter Watson/Waterkid plush.(combo pack) * Syndrome(Reborn) plush. * Robber Duck plush(biggest in the plush series). * Gordon Quinn plush - Exclusive on D23 2024 Japan. * Blind Box figures(connected with Incredibles 2 Blind Box figures playsets.)-Mr.Incredible(beard),Elastigirl(new suit),Ultimate,Purplesheild,Speedyboy,Syndrome(Reborn),Frozone,Waterkid,Gordon Quinn,Voyd,Robber Duck * LEGO Incredibles 3:Syndrome Reborn sets - Syndromes's Fortress(Figures included:Frozone,Mr.Incredible,Elastigirl,Voyd,He-Lectrix,The SY,The ND,The ROME.) * LEGO Incredibles 3:Syndrome Reborn sets - Syndrome's Revenge(Figures included:Syndrome(Reborn),GY Bot #1,GY Bot #2,GY Bot#3,Mr.Incredible,Elastigirl,Speedyboy,Purplesheild,Ultimate.) * LEGO Incredibles 3:Syndrome Reborn sets(Junior) - Incredi-Ski(Figures included:Mr.Incredible,Elastigirl,Frozone.) * LEGO Incredibles 3:Syndrome Reborn sets(Junior) - Robber Duck's Attack - (Figures included:Ultimate,Speedyboy,Robber Duck) * LEGO Incredibles 3:Syndrome Reborn sests(Junior) - Land of Villains - (Figures included:Rollergrrl,Mezmerella,Syndrome(Reborn).) Movie transcript 'Comming soon! 'Category:Pixar Supers Universe Category:Movies Aired On Disney Junior Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar